An Unexpected Love
by Kakashi-sensei-777
Summary: Natsu has finally proposed to Lisanna and has broken Lucy heart, though he may not notice. Laxus and Lucy keep on running into each other, though it may be no coincidence to Laxus. Lucy wants to get her mind off of Natsu, but isn't compleatly sure if she can forget him. LucyXLaxus and might turn M rated.
1. The pain of love

Lucy watched as Natsu got to his knee, pulled out a small box, and reviled a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes, yes of course!" Lisanna said jumping up and down. Lucy closed the curtain and sat down at the table where Cana was chugging down a large glass of beer. Lucy didn't drink unless she was at a fancy party or if she were out with her friends, but for this she would make an exception.

"What's up Lucy," Cana asked as she refilled her glass. "You don't drink here to offend, but you have been lately." Lisanna's exited shouting about her and Natsu's engagement burst through the front door, answering Cana's question. Lucy quickly gulped the drink and poured herself another one before Lisanna got near the table the two girls were sitting at. "Hi Lisanna! Congrats on the engagement! I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you! For a while there I thought he wasn't going to ask!"

"Why wouldn't he? He loves you with all his heart, I'm pretty sure that he was just planning everything out." Lucy said, lifting the almost empty cup to her mouth.

"Your right! Thank you Lucy! I was afraid that maybe he didn't love me." Lisanna said and skipped away.

"Yeah," Lucy said, waving a drunken had in the air.

"Lucy, you don't need anymore. You have already taken down an entire bottle. You're going to have a bad hang over with this much. You don't need anymore."

Lucy looked at the two bottle's in front of her. She took the full one and stud. "I'm fine, but I'm going to go home. Don't want to pass out here if I do… pass out."

"You're already starting to talk like a drunk. Thank heavens I don't experience what you do, you know having hangovers and stuff like that. I would hate it. Fine if you are so determined, I'll go with you. No one should drink alone."

"Thanks Cana, I guess it would be lonely." Lucy and Cana started out, grabbing a few more bottles as they exited the guild. When they reached the door, Lucy hit someone and stumbled back. She looked up and realized it was Laxus. "Sorry." Laxus stared at her for a bit, then turned and walked away.

"That jerk, can't even say, 'oh it's okay' or 'your good' gosh, but what do you expect! He hasn't said much sense he was accepted back in the guild." Cana turned and headed out the door.

-Lucy's home-

Lucy stared at Cana. "Not like the rest of us?! That's true in one way, you are a terrible drinker. You devour any alcoholic drink in sight!" Lucy pulled a blanket over her drunken friends sleeping body. Lucy had become much more sober after they left the guild, mainly because when they got to her house Cana had drunken most of the bottles before they had reached the door. When they got inside she downed the rest and a few bottles of wine that Lucy had hidden away for New Years. "You're a wonderful friend you know that! You were right! If I had gotten really drunk while I was confused, I probably would have gone and destroyed the friendship I have between Natsu and Lisanna. Thank you!" Lucy got to her feet and walked outside to get some fresh air. She walked out and sat down on the edge of the river. A tear rolled down her face without her consent . Another fell to the water and another landed on her black pants. Lucy tried to wipe them away, but more quickly replaced them. She pulled her knees into her chest and allowed herself to cry.

"Natsu, I know I should be happy for you and Lisanna. I know that sense the day you found out she was still alive, you had hoped and wanted to be with her. So why is it that my heart is breaking, why is it that I wish Lisanna had never come?! Why is it that I still loved you after you asked her to go out with you?! Why is it that… that I still love you?!" Lucy ran a hand over her right check, wiping away the stream for a second before the tears quickly soaked her check again. "Natsu, why didn't you tell me what you were going to do?" Lucy quickly got to her feet , hoping that if she got her mind off of the thought of Natsu the tears would stop. She turned around and ran into something hard. "I don't remember a poll bein…." Lucy looked up, not finishing her sentence when she noticed it wasn't a poll, but a person. "Sorry about that."

"Your fine." A familiar voice said, offering a hand to help her up. Lucy grabbed the hand and got to her feet. "Are you okay?" The voice asked.

"I'm fine, Laxus. Thank you." Lucy turned, looking once more at the river that copied the starry sky. That river held her tears. It was her friend she talked to when she couldn't talk to any of her friends. Lucy turned and relised that Laxus was still standing next to her. She moved to go around him. He stepped in front of her. She moved the opposite direction, and he moved in front of her again. "What do you want?" All that answered her was silence. She moved to go around him and he stepped in her way. "Laxus stop this I need…."

"You need what?" Laxus said, his usual harassment humor gone.

"I… I need…."

"What?"

"I need to get away from you for one thing!" Lucy nearly yelled, tears burning at her eyes. She couldn't cry in front of this man.

"Why?" Laxus asked moving in front of Lucy as she tried to get away.

"Because I… I don't want you to…." Lucy moved again, but Laxus blocked her path.

"You don't me to what?" Laxus asked.

"To see me cry!" Lucy cried, falling to her knees as tears rolled from her eyes. Laxus bent down in front of her and cupped his hand around her cheek. She looked up surprised by his action. He bent in a little closer and….

"What are you doing to Lucy!" They both turned to see Natsu running up with Happy flying right behind him. Lucy looked at Natsu, begging that he would come any closer. She turned away and watched as a shooting star flew across the sky.

"Natsu, Lucy doesn't want to see you at the moment." Laxus got to his feet and stud in front of Lucy, guarding her from Natsu's view.

"Let me hear Lucy say that!" Natsu said, trying to see Lucy's face. Laxus looked back, seeing that Lucy really didn't want to speak, but knew that if she didn't Natsu would leave.

"Go… away… Natsu!" Lucy said as she got to her feet. She looked up at him and the tears grew, one making its way down her cheek.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Happy asked, floating over to her. Lucy turned away and started down the road, but Natsu quickly reached her.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you right now!" Lucy said turning towards the river on accident. She tried to turn a different way, but Happy blocked it. She backed up and noticed that Laxus was trying to get over to them as quickly as he could.

"Lucy, tell me what's wrong?" Natsu asked, stepping closer to Lucy. She could tell he was really concerned about her, but she was too upset to really care too much. She backed up a bit more and her foot slipped. Natsu grabbed for her, but his hand slipped and she fell in the water.


	2. A love remembered

A/N: Sorry if I took a bit long, computers been acting up. I hope that updating every week will work! Hope you enjoy!

Lucy hit the water and instantly knew that the air wasn't the only thing that was cold now that is was getting close to winter. Her body started to shake uncontrollably and her breath became short. She could hear Natsu in the distance as he ran down the bricking along the river, yelling for her to swim to the side. Lucy tried to lift her arms, but every move seemed to make her body colder. She pushed a shivering hand through the water. Bad mistake! The coolness wrapped around her and she was colder then before. Suddenly all filling that was left in her body departed and she became warm. _No, I'm freezing. _Lucy's vision became dark and she stopped breathing. The water quickly dragged her in.

/\

Lucy felt something touch her lips, pushing something into her lungs. As the stuff in her lungs escaped, water was forced out with it. She turned onto her side and coughed as hard as she could. When it was over she rested on her back to breath. Lucy opened her eyes and noticed that Laxus was sitting above her his face rather close to hers. Lucy felt her face turn hot, and by the sly smile on Laxas's face she new her blush was very visible. She quickly turned away, trying to hide it, even though Laxus had seen it. Lucy quickly sat up when she realized that Natsu was sitting behind Laxus. Shivers rushed through her body, her hands shacking so bad that she couldn't keep a grip on anything. Natsu stepped forward to help, but Laxus cut him off. He pulled off his black jacket with white furry edges and wrapped it around Lucy. He quickly picked her up and started to walk away.

"Laxus, what are you going to do with lucy?" Natsu's voice called.

"I'm going to take her to a doctor so she won't get sick." Laxus's voice was so calm and strait forward, that it calmed Lucy. She could fill his arms wrapped around her legs and her shoulders. She knew that even though in the past she would have never be able to trust this man, she could now. She rested her head on his shoulder and left her security with Laxus.

/\

Lucy awoke in a room she had never seen before. It was dark, but she could still make out two doors on opposite sides of the room, a desk strait across from the bed she was laying on, and a book shelf that was over flowing with books. She looked out the window next to the bed she was laying on and found herself looking at the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. It was Magnolia, the lights of the city blazed a beautiful yellow and the stars above made it look so peaceful and quiet. She had never seen it look like this, but then again she had never been so high up on the out skirts of town ether. A knock came at the door, then someone walked in.

"Oh, your finally awake!" Laxus's voice came. "I'm glade your up. Are you feeling well?"

"Yes, I'm... I feel fine." Lucy said, watching as Laxus approached. "So where are we?"

"Uh, well, this is where I live!" He paused. "This house is perched up in one of the tallest trees around Magnolia." Laxus turned and looked out the window. "My grandfather and my dad found this tree when I was a kid. They built a tree-house on it and I played here all the time. When my father was kicked out of the guild I found it my home away from home. I built on to it and made it an actual tree house with running water and electricity, well the electricity is powered by my magic. I would stay here when I didn't have work or when I just wanted to get away from the guild." He turned to Lucy. "This was the place I saw you."

"You saw me here! How...?" Lucy cut off and looked out the window. She could see a path that trailed to Magnolia from the mountains. She recognized the road quickly. It was the road she had come on when she had run away from home.

"I was sitting here, mad at myself for something I had said to my grandpa and I saw you. At first I thought you were some traveler just visiting Magnolia, but then you pulled down the hood of the cape you were wearing and I knew. I knew it was you. It had been a long time sense I had seen you so I wasn't to sure, but then I found out you had joined Fairy Tail and I knew it was you. It had been a long time, but I knew it was you!"

"What do you mean ?"

"Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter of Jude and Lily Heartfilia. My parents had once worked with your father. I had first met you when we were kids. My father and mother were forcing me to go to one of their 'job parties' and I didn't want to go. I had wanted to stay with grandfather and have him help me with some new spells I had found in the library. I was walking around, board out of my mind, and ran in to you. Do you remember?"

Lucy stared out the window. Her father had thrown many parties when she lived with him, but she had only been allowed to attend a few and most of the ones she attended had been in her older years when her father had thought she was mature enough to go without her mother holding her hand. She did remember most of those from when she was a child, and she couldn't recall ever meeting Laxus. "You must have mistaken me for another blond. My father had many workers who's children looked a bit like me."

"Lucy, you still have that scare, don't you?"

Lucy looked up stunned. "You were that boy? That boy who was... was my..."

"Your what?" Laxus already knew what she was going to say, but Lucy could see he wanted to hear her say it.

"My first love." Lucy looked up and smiled. Laxus smiled back and walked over to Lucy, running his finger over a small scare that was imprinted on her right shoulder. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head.

"I thought you would never recognize me, I was afraid that after everything I had done to Fairy Tail, you would hate me for sure."

Lucy allowed herself to relax in Laxus's arms. "Why would I hate you for past things? You have done so much to prove yourself to the guild." Laxus bent his head down and placed his lips on Lucy's, kissing her with all his affection. Lucy leaned into him and kissed him back.


	3. What could be

A/N: Sorry for being late and for how short the chapter is!

Lucy felt Laxus's arms tighten then calm. They were laying in a room that she suspected to his bed room. It was much larger then the room she had woken up in and the bed they were on was a king not a twin. There were large bookcases along the walls overflowing with books and scrolls. There was a desk that had papers staked almost to the roof. Lucy shifted and Laxus tensed. Laxus had fallen asleep awhile ago, tired from the S-Class job he just gotten off of the day before. She was fine with him passing out with her in his arms. She hadn't felt that safe in a long time.

Lucy sat up holding Laxus's hand in hers. She couldn't get her eyes to shut and she couldn't stop thinking of Natsu. Lucy kissed Laxus's hand then crawled off of the large bed, grabbed Laxus's jacket, and wrapping it around herself. Laxus twisted at her movements, but stayed asleep. Lucy stepped out on the balcony that was attached to Laxus's room. His room was the top of the tree house and had a view better than the window she had looked out earlier. On the balcony Lucy could see the entire city and all of the surrounding mountains. She gazed at the starry sky and felt tears well up.

"Mom, I know you told me to never cry over the lost because they will always be with me. I know that you told me when I would get older there would be people I would love, but they might not fill the same about me. I..., but mommy I love him so much. It took me awhile to find out how much I cared for him, but then I noticed that he loved someone else and it was so painful to watch that love progress. Now I have fillings for Laxus and my heart is so confused. Please help me! I don't want another broken heart, and I don't want to cause pain to him if I can't get over Natsu."

"You won't!" Lucy jumped and spun around quickly.

"Laxus! I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No." Laxus approached her and placed his hand on her head. "Lucy, I understand if you have mixed fillings about Natsu and about me, but I need you to see that I am here for you." Laxus turned and stared into Lucy's eye's. "It took me a long time to realize this, but Lucy I love you more then I have ever loved anyone in my entire life. When we first met I didn't realize it, but back then I was a boy, a child who couldn't see how evil my own father was, but now I know. I know that you are the only person I could ever care about this much." Lucy stared in shock at how much she meant to him. She had never known anyone who had seen her as such an important person in their life. She felt her emotions hit all at once. She rushed to wipe away the tears that streamed down her face.

"Laxus! You are the only person who has ever shown this much love to me. That means so much to me! You mean so much to me, but I... I just... I don't...!" Lucy looked down at her bare feet and tried to think. "I need time to get over this longing for Natsu before I fall in love again." Lucy looked up. "I need to know I can trust you."

Laxus smiled. "You can always trust me!" Lucy smiled back and lifted onto her toes, placing a thank you kiss on Laxus's cheek. She turned and watched the city as a flock of birds flew through the ocean of stars. She felt Laxus's arms wrap around her. She smiled at the gesture. It soothed her to know that someone who was strong could catch her if she fell and pull her back up to level ground. "Lucy?" Laxus's voice came. Lucy shifted a bit to let him know she was paying attention. "I was wondering if you would like to... you know... go out to dinner?" Lucy could hear how nervous he was about asking this question. She smiled at that. _No matter how old or strong they are, their still scared to ask a girl on a date,_ Lucy's thoughts laughed. She turned in his arms and kissed him on the lips for her answer. He smiled and lifted her in his arms, her toes barely able to fill the ground under her.


End file.
